


Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, mais le soleil l'est plus encore

by UnPetitDomino



Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [6]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Arthit est un soleil qui fait fondre le coeur de Kongpob, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: - Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, tu ne trouves pas Kongpob ?Mais Kongpob n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthit.
Relationships: Arthit/Kongpob, Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, mais le soleil l'est plus encore

\- Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, tu ne trouves pas Kongpob ? 

\- Mmh.

Kongpob était allongé sur la couverture qu’ils avaient apporté et fixait le ciel étoilé. Le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre et sonnait comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Cela ajouté à la fraîcheur de l’air et la douceur du sable sous le tissu, Kongpob aurait pu facilement s'endormir. Mais la présence de Arthit à ses côtés l’en empêchait et le tenait plus éveillé que jamais. Détachant un instant son regard du ciel, il tourna son visage pour observer celui de Arthit, étendu également à sa gauche. Ils étaient si proche que le nez de Kongpob touchait presque la joue de Arthit qui continuait à fixer le ciel, les yeux grands ouvert, imperturbable. Malgré l’obscurité, Kongpob pouvait très clairement distinguer les traits harmonieux de Arthit. De son front recouvert de mèche de cheveux rebelles à ses yeux, de la courbe de son nez à ses oreilles, de sa bouche à son menton. Kongpob senti son corps se réchauffer et il était bien conscient que ce n’était pas dû au temps extérieur. Il reporta son regard sur le ciel, se forçant à n’admirer que les étoiles, qui lui semblaient soudain moins belles. Trop banales, trop fades. Comment observer les étoiles assidûment quand P’Arthit se trouvait à quelques millimètres ? 

Arthit leva son bras gauche pour lui désigner la grande ours. Kongpob pensa immédiatement que la main de Arthit était une des plus belles chose qu’il ai jamais vu. Il avait des doigts fins et la bague qui brillait à la lumière de la lune n'aida pas Kongpob à se sentir plus serein, ni à se concentrer sur ce que le plus âgé lui désignait. Il aimait beaucoup voir la bague au doigt de Arthit, cela ne faisait que accélérer les battements de son coeur déjà trop frénétiques à son goût. Kongpob ne répondit aux descriptions de Arthit que par monosyllabes. Il savait que s’il engageait une conversation plus poussée il serait forcé de croiser le regard de Arthit : cela signifierait alors la fin de leur séance d’observation des étoiles au profit d’une séance d’observation plus morphologique. Et Kongpob savait que ce n’était pas encore le bon moment pour cela, Arthit avait beaucoup tenu à voir les étoiles ce soir-là. 

La brise était fraîche, et c’était peut-être à cause de cela que Kongpob pouvait sentir l'odeur des cheveux et de la peau douce de Arthit qui sentaient encore un peu le sel. Il s’étaient baignés tout l’après-midi et s’étaient seulement rincés rapidement à la douche avant de partir manger puis de s’installer sur la plage, sur leur couverture. Kongpob eu soudain envie de se coller à Arthit et d’enfouir son visage dans sa nuque pour respirer cette odeur. La chaleur lui semblait ne faire qu’augmenter mais cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé de se coller encore plus à son petit ami.   
Kongpob. 

L'intéressé tourna la tête et se retrouva face au visage de Arthit qui le fixait dans la pénombre, de la même manière qu’il avait fixé les étoiles. Intensément. Kongpob attendi que Arthit parle, même si la seule envie qu’il avait maintenant était de l’embrasser. Arthit était éblouissant. 

\- Kong, merci pour aujourd’hui. Je suis heureux d’avoir pu faire ce voyage avec toi. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. 

Arthit parlait sans crainte. Cela faisait maintenant presque sept ans qu’ils étaient ensemble et, bien que Arthit ait gardé sa timidité légendaire, il osait désormais mettre plus souvent des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. Kongpob voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il était captivé par l’homme en face de lui. Etait-ce à cause des étoiles ou de la lune qu’il le trouvait si magnifique ? Arthit se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kongpob. Ils se perdirent longtemps dans le baiser qui fut suivi d’un autre et d’encore un. L’odeur de Arthit, la douceur de ses lèvres, la brise légère, le contact de ses mains sur sa joue, sur son dos, sur sa nuque, tout cela suffit à Kongpob pour perdre la raison quelques secondes qui durèrent une courte éternité. 

Quand ils se détachèrent, les yeux brillants et le coeur battant, la seul chose que Kongpob trouva à dire fut « je t’aime ». C’était une phrase si simple, qu’il avait dit à Arthit tant de fois qu’elle aurait pu perdre tout son sens. Mais à cet instant précis, rien de ce qu’il aurait pu dire n’aurait pu être plus fort que cela. Arthit sourit et répondit à Kongpob qu’il l’aimait aussi. Kongpob et Arthit ne se disaient jamais qu’ils s’aimeraient toujours. Ils le savaient. 

Arthit se racla soudain la gorge et reporta son regard sur le ciel, non sans cacher son sourire. Kongpob entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Arthit. Observant les étoiles, il aurait juré qu’elles avaient pris la forme d’un engrenage. Arthit pris la parole, comme dans une tentative de lancer une conversation, qui, il le savait , n’aboutirait pas. 

\- Les étoiles sont belles ce soir. 

\- Mais le soleil l’est plus encore.


End file.
